Total Drama Verses
by NebStorm
Summary: Campers have been selected in Total Drama Verses. Duncan, Dawn, Brick, Jo, and Izzy vs Courtney, Lightning, Eva, Noah, and Scott. Who will win. Popularity will decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: I do not own Total Drama series, but I will insert and OC host for this new season. Total Drama Verses, where we get my top five favorite characters vs the top five characters voted by you guys. The host of the show is my OC Zane Darhk. A man with brown long hair, brown eyes, dresses in mostly black suits, but some times he likes to wear his black sports jacket. He is a musician and dabble into acting and writing. The producers of Total Drama have this to say to him.**

"Mr. Darhk, we have decided to allow you produce this show after the many letters stating you want to understand some of the contestants you find interesting, however we will keep your first season a short one. Total Drama Verses if you must. You may select only five contestants however, the other team will be selected by the fans of Total Drama."

"I agree to these terms, given I only really care about learning about one particular contestant," Zane smiled. "However given we are being recorded even now, I will keep my theatrical secret of whom to myself until the big finally. For now I will make my selection. A good Soldier Brick is my first selection. My second shall be a crazy contestant... Izzy I suppose. Next I will need brutal leadership and of course I chose Jo for that. Unpredictable shall be my next selection, choosing Dawn. Lastly I shall take a ruffian with nothing to lose and doesn't follow rules, Duncan. They shall be my A team, but for now I will call them the Returning Raptors. The other team shall be known as the Rising Stars who shall rise to the challenge against this unpredictable team yet made up of a great structure."

"Given we are giving you only a few contestants," one of the board members responded. "There shall be no elimination in this season given most the money spent in this series has gone into the dang contraptions Chris kept building. The Grand Jury and the People's choice will be the finally fight in the end based on your decision vs votes. Popularity will be everything and whomever can gain popularity through your tests and challenges will be the winner of One Million dollars."

"I suppose I leave team Rising challenge in your hands audience," Zane laughed. "If you think you can form a better team then I, that is. Remember you can't select Brick, Dawn, Izzy, Jo, or Duncan. Choose wisely. I will see you all next time on Total Drama Verses!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Neb: Votes are in, at least two votes anyway, but they voted for five campers each, so I'll take it. Perhaps next season if I decide to do another one of these fanfics will receive more reviews. Anyways here is the teams.  
**

"We begin the episode now with ten campers that had been selected by audience and I," Zane Darhk began. "The man with an attitude and a criminal record, Duncan." Duncan arrives on an Island much like Camp Wawanakwa. Aside from the fact it was bigger, had more water falls, and didn't hide the fact people lived there. "This is Dominica a famous Caribbean island where we will hold our challenges. Tests of strength, brains, creativity, and power."

"This is a shocker," Duncan responded. "The Cabins don't look like trash or luxury hotels. They look like standard places to live... Kind of boring."

"The aura reading animal whisperer Dawn," Zane continued. Dawn came up to the Island and looked around.

"You must be Duncan," she spoke up and Duncan looked over at her. "I'm sorry about what happened to your pet spider. You have my condolences."

#SCrffts* Duncan in confession holding onto his legs in cradle position. "Scruffy!" he cried. #SCrffts*

"Next we have our good soldier Brick," Zane announced and Brick came on the island.

"I'm glad to be here soldiers," Brick spoke up as he marched over to them.

"Whatever pants soaker," Duncan responded and Brick looked ashamed.

"I am never going to live that down," Brick responded.

"Don't lash out Duncan," Dawn responded. "I know your upset cause Courtney, Gwen, and your parents won't answer your calls anymore."

#SCrffts* "Welp," Duncan confessed. "She's first one to get eliminated." A camera man whispers to Duncan. "No Elimination?!" #SCrffts*

"Next we have the girl with many names, many thoughts, and many governments chasing her down Izzy," Zane announced and Duncan face palmed.

"Woohoo," Izzy yelled as she stepped on the island from the docks. "Back on the show again, after all that drama, I never thought I'd see this place again... where are we?"

"Caribbean," Brick responded.

"Cool," Izzy grinned.

"Lastly for this team, a natural born leader and coach Jo," Zane spoke up finishing the first team.

"Wait," Jo yelled as she entered the island. "There's only five of us? That won't be a long season."

"There will be ten contestants," Zane explained. "This is a popularity contest, so impressing the masses is important."

#SCrffts* Duncan grits his teeth while painfully smiling at the camera. "Of course I love my fans of the Total Drama series."

#SCrffts* Jo just like Ducan gritting her teeth. "They are to pride and j-joy of this show."

#SCrffts* Izzy ignoring the situation completely. "A confession booth that isn't a bathroom!" Izzy yelled. "Kind of disappointing in a weird way, but hey what fun, we have this couch and... lamp!"

"Next up we have our next five contestants, you chose them we tie broke them. The two most popular Noah and Eva!"

"They were the most popular," Duncan responded... "Really?" A harpoon flies over Duncan's head as he ducks.

"What was that you green skunk?" Evan yelled.

"This is going to be pleasant," Noah responded sarcastically.

"Then we have the three selected by the judges out of the people's votes," Zane finished. The woman with the plan Courtney, competitive as can be Lightning, and a cruel competitor Scott!"

"Finally," Scott yelled in delight. "Another chance at the million."

"And no Chris," Courtney added while smiling.

"Sh-going to the finals," Lightning brought up confidently.

"We'll all be headed to the finals," Duncan responded. "No elimination."

"What?" everyone who didn't hear Zane's news responded.

"This is a popularity contest," Zane explained. "The fans will be voting each episode of who they enjoyed the most and I also will be choosing from the top three voted to face off in the final challenge against the top one they voted for. Meaning I am limited to the fans choices as well, keeping my choice non-bias. if you guys don't feel incentive though, we will reward the winners with a grand prize every challenge."

"Yes," they all yelled in delight.

"Who will come out on top? Will drama make it's way on the show despite no elimination? Find out next time on Total Drama Verses!"


End file.
